La tête assez dure
by liam63
Summary: Song fic qui retrace les pensée qui traversent Heero alors qu'il est en cellule.


Nom : Liam

E-mail : Liam63tiscali.fr

Genre : sng-fic

**La tête assez dure**

Ils m'ont donné du papier et un stylo, alors assis dans un coin de la pièce, je noircis une page. L'homme qui me surveille de temps à autre, par l'ouverture dessinée dans la porte, s'imagine que j'écris des aveux et des informations comme on me l'a demandé. Je suis un traître paraît-il, et je serais exécuté si je ne coopère pas. Mais je sais très bien que mon destin est tout tracé, nous devons servir d'exemple, pour tuer les graines de rébellion dans le cœur des colons.

Seulement, il faut passer le temps, pour ne pas devenir fou, alors j'écris. J'écris ce qui me passe par la tête, et c'est cette chanson, entendu un jour, au hasard d'une promenade, dans une ville dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Je ne crois pas qu'ils comprendront lorsqu'ils liront ou, peut-être que si, mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

**J'avais pas la tête assez dure  
Pour faire éclater du béton,  
Alors j'ai toujours vu un mur  
Pour me boucher l'horizon.**

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours ressenti cette sensation d'enfermement. L'azur du ciel m'a toujours semblait inaccessible. Et pourtant je l'ai protégé autant que j'ai pu, ce bleu que je trouvais plus attrayant que toutes les fortunes. Pour les autres, et pour lui. Lui qui a toujours su être libre, lui que je surnommais freedom par moment, juste parce que je trouvais que cela lui allait aussi bien que Duo. Lui qui méritait mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Lui pour qui je voulais refaire l'univers, lui qui m'a tendu la main pour que je puisse voir l'horizon.

**Un mur entre le ciel et moi,  
Un mur entre l'amour et moi,  
Du mauvais côté du soleil,  
Je crois que j'ai toujours eu froid.  
**

Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus je lève mon regard vers le ciel, et une fois de plus il y a un mur gris et sale entre nous. J'en aperçois juste un petit bout à travers les barreaux. Je tourne un peu la tête, d'autres pierres se dressent entre ta cellule et la mienne. Ils nous ont isolés, par sécurité, et j'ai froid depuis que je ne vois plus ton sourire. Le soleil est couleur améthyste pour moi, et je sais qu'il en sera toujours ainsi, alors depuis qu'ils m'ont privé de ta chaleur j'ai froid jusqu'à l'âme.

**  
J'ai vécu comme ces animaux  
Qui naissent en captivité,  
Un numéro dans un troupeau  
Incapable de m'évader.  
**

Tu m'as parfois reproché de vivre comme une machine, de ne pas avoir plus de cœur qu'un ordinateur, mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment compris. Toi tu es né libre, moi je suis né enfermé. Je n'ai que mes instincts pour m'acclimater au dehors, et la connaissance que l'on m'a donné. Mais on inscrit seulement des données utiles sur un disque dur, pas de sentiments. On ne lui apprend pas à savoir aimer. Je ressens cette chose étrange, parce qu'elle est animale, mais je ne sais pas comment la gérer. Même au dehors je reste dans ma cage. Ils ont donné des ailes à Wing pour compenser celles qu'ils m'ont coupées. Alors je voulais rester dans le creux de tes mains, même si jamais je ne pouvais m'envoler.

**  
Il fallait pas me croire un chêne  
Alors que je n'étais qu'un gland,  
Prenant ma peur pour de la haine.  
Ils m'ont brisé comme un enfant.  
**

Ils ont peur de moi, et j'ai peur d'eux. Normal, pour des personnes que tout sépare, notamment une guerre. J'ai tué, et je tuerais encore, parce que je crois que c'est ce qui est juste. Parce que je crois en un monde meilleur. Parce que je veux cette liberté si chère à tous les peuples.

Mais par moment je me sens faiblir, et je ne suis plus si sûr que tout cela ait un sens. Je suis l'arme parfaite, si solide à l'extérieur… Je peux sauter d'un immeuble et n'avoir qu'une jambe cassée que je remets en place, comme je répare Wing lorsqu'il subit des avaries. Mais je verse des larmes de sang si une enfant meurt par ma faute. Si la paix est compromise parce que j'agis comme une machine, parce que je n'ai pas analysé les données comme il le fallait. Je voulais seulement que tout cela soit vite fini avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi ! **  
**

**J'avais pas la tête assez dure,  
J'avais pas les membres assez grands,  
J'étais un perdant par nature,  
Un litre d'eau dans l'océan.**

Créature frêle je n'étais pas fait pour la guerre.

Pourquoi moi ? Aujourd'hui encore je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'il a fallut modifier l'avorton pour en faire une arme. Ils m'ont jeté dans l'univers avec le mot mission, et je me retrouve seul, égaré sur le bord d'une route qui ne mène nulle part. Un individu dans la foule, un atome dans la masse. Aurais-je la force de changer quelque chose ? Aurais-je le temps ? Je suis un dans le tout, donc théoriquement j'ai mon importance dans cette machinerie. Est qu'une si petite chose que moi peut changer tout un destin ? Tout un avenir ? 

Il fallait pas me croire un homme  
Alors que je n'étais qu'un chien,  
Arrière-petits-fils de personne.  
Je n'enfanterai jamais rien.

Malgré tes reproches, je sais que tu me considères comme un homme capable de souffrire, et c'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai parfois si peur de te décevoir. Plus qu'une machine et moins qu'un homme, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je suis. Un animal ? Peut-être. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis l'unique. Pas d'ascendant et pas de descendant pour Heero Yui.

**  
J'avais pas la tête assez dure  
Pour faire éclater du béton.  
J'avais pas le cœur assez pur  
Pour être sûr d'avoir raison.  
**

Mes jours sont consacrés au combat, mais mes nuits sont emplies de doutes, des doutes que seul toi tu parviens à chasser. Au fil des épreuves ma volonté et mes certitudes s'envolent comme des feuilles au vent. Mais je te regarde et là je sais pourquoi je me bats. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne raison, mais c'est la mienne.

**  
J'ai perdu mon temps et ma force  
Dans un combat démesuré,  
Un combat cruel et féroce  
Depuis le jour où je suis né.  
**

Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que même si nous nous évadons, même si gagnons, je perds quand même cette guerre. Je l'ai perdu à l'instant même où l'on m'a désigné pour conduire Wing. Il ne reste plus grand chose de moi aujourd'hui, à part toi. Toi qu'ils veulent exécuter.**  
**

**J'avais pas la tête assez dure  
Pour faire éclater du béton,  
Alors j'ai toujours vu un mur  
Pour me boucher l'horizon.**

Et il y a ce mur dont la vue me devient insupportable, parce que je sais que tu es derrière et que je ne peux ni te voir ni te toucher.Peut-être devrais-je monnayer le droit de te tenir dans mes bras rien qu'un instant ? Mais je sais que tu ne me le pardonnerais pas. Alors je me heurte encore et toujours à un mur trop solide pour que je puisse le détruire.

Il fallait pas me croire un chêne  
Alors que je n'étais qu'un gland.  
Prenant ma peur pour de la haine,  
Ils m'ont brisé comme un enfant.

Parce que dans le fond peut-être ne suis-je pas autre chose qu'une arme-enfant.


End file.
